Golden Tower
by Hyperguy
Summary: Sasuke has vowed to Naruto that he will make it to the bottom of Naruto's tower no matter what. But what horrors await him as he travels towards the bottom of the ship. Will Sasuke press onwards towards the bottom or give into madness? Decades after GJ.
1. The Towering Beast

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Jutsu**"

**XxXxX**=Break

A/N: This is a story of Naruto's tower, which was renamed the Golden Tower after Naruto. I'm trying to make a small story out of this, nothing enormous like Golden Jedi or Golden Eye, but still a story. I hope you like it and review please! I don't know whether I should continue this or not!

**XxXxX**

A lone figure sat atop a hill, staring off into the distance at a tower that used to be a the evil Separatists flag ship. Snow gently fell from the heavens as another figure appeared next to the first.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure about this?" the second man asked.

"You have been the most loyal ANBU that has ever served underneath me. You must respect this last wish." Sasuke said. It has been decades since the death of Naruto and the end of the civil war. Sasuke is now almost seventy and was getting old and vowed to himself as well as Itachi that he would reach the bottom story and into the bridge of that ship.

"But so many people have died trying to get to the bridge of that ship. Are you sure it's worth it?" the ANBU asked.

"I have nothing left to live for young one. Everyone I knew has left this world and passed onto the next. I have already chosen the next Hokage so that is covered. Trust me, I have thought of everything. Now go back to the village and prosper in your youth." Sasuke said as he stood from his sitting position.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, but there is one last thing I would like to tell you."

"And that would be?"

"I have heard rumors that monsters lurk in the corners of the darkness. Trapped by the Separatists and contained by the Specks that still surround the tower, they feed off of Naruto's slowly leaking chakra and become super human. The few survivors speak of horrors beyond belief and slowly loose their mind because of it. Please, Sasuke-san, prepare yourself for whatever you find in there."

"Thank you, but I'm sure they are only rumors and none of that is true." Sasuke said as he disappeared from the side of the hill. The ANBU remained where he stood as he looked out towards the tower that has become a relic and a tomb for the strongest person in the galaxy.

"Good luck, Hokge-sama." ANBU said quietly to the cold wind as snow continued to fall gently to the earth.

**XxXxX**

Sasuke jumped from one snow covered branch to the next before finally emerging from the tree line and landing in the middle of a field. Sasuke lifted his hands into the air as he looked over at the steel wall that held Specks pointing their weapons at him. Branded on each of the Specks helmets was a foxes head.

"Freeze or you will taken as a hostile." A speck shouted as two Specks jumped down from the wall and trudged threw the snow with their rifles still pointed at Sasuke. Once they where standing in front of Sasuke, said ninja handed them his weapons and papers. Sasuke now had two swords on his hips as well as an equipment pouch full of material.

"The leader of the Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha. Come with us, there is someone waiting for you." One of the Specks said. The three of them turned and walked towards the wall where the two Specks used a grappling hook up the top and Sasuke simply jumped.

"Someone waiting for me? Who is it?" Sasuke said as they continued to walk threw the camp. Older Specks where teaching the young recruits the way Naruto used to teach them. Some Specks where huddled around a fire while some simply slept in their huts.

"Sasuke! How are you old friend?" a familiar voice said from behind them. Sasuke turned to find Anakin Skwalker walking towards him. Anakin was roughly the same age as Sasuke.

"Anakin? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I had a hunch you where going to try and reach the bridge, so I'm coming along with you." Anakin said.

"You can't. Aren't you one of the heads of the Jedi Council?" Sasuke asked, trying to get him not to be put in danger.

"Yes, but are you implying that I can't handle myself?" Anakin asked.

"No..."

"Then it's settled! My men and I are coming along!" Anakin exclaimed. Sasuke sighed.

"How many clones came with you?"

"Ten, but two Specks asked to come along as they are curious to find out what's inside."

"I see. I suppose it's all right then, but I've got a question for you two. Why do you have a wall on the other side protecting you from the tower?" Sasuke asked.

"That's... confidential information. You will learn more as you explore the tower. Please, take these throat microphones so you and your men can stay in contact." the Speck said as he handed the two of them throat sets.

"Whenever you are ready go contact the man guarding the gate and he'll let you threw. Good luck in there, you're going to need it." the Speck said as the two men turned and walked away. Sasuke and Anakin looked up at the looming tower.

"Do you feel it?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"Something dark and sinister is lurking in the shadows of that ship."

"It could all be just rumors though. I mean the people that never made it out could have just been lost. There are thousands of reasons why they could have died in there."

"Maybe your right, but keep your guard up. We may be lucky enough to find one of the thousand people that have tried to conquer this ship over the last few decades. And help them out." Anakin said.

"Maybe. Lets rally everyone up and get some rest. We're going to need it." Sasuke said as the two powerful men took their sights off the tower.

This is considered one of the last great feats of their time. Naruto's final challenge to the universe and Sasuke never turns down a challenge.

**XxXxX**


	2. HE'S ALWAYS WATCHING

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Jutsu**"

**XxXxX**=Break

Sasuke sat atop the inner wall of the Speck camp, looking at the towering ship that loomed before him. Snow whipped past his face as he scanned the various windows across the ship.

Anakin jumped up next to him.

"What are you thinking of?" Anakin asked as the two older men looked at the steel tower.

"I'm wondering what we are going to find. Why have so many people disappeared in this tower? Why have the Specks built an inner wall? So many questions need to be answered." Sasuke said.

"I know, but the higher Specks refuse to release the information to us along with the lower Speck grunts. I don't understand..." Anakin said.

"We got to get moving guys." A clone said over the radio.

"Copy that. Lets move." Anakin said as the two men jumped down to the ground and ran to the dropship that everyone was gathered in.

"All in. Lets move." Anakin said to the pilot as the dropship lifted up off the ground and into the air with the side doors open.

Their ship began to circle the ship while going up towards the top.

Sasuke watched the steel of the ship fly by as they continued to ascend to the top, but something caught his eye.

Time seemed to slow down as Sasuke looked into a window to see a white cloaked man with a straw hat watching them fly by. Sasuke looked at the darkness that was underneath the hat as his mind brought him to one thought.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"What did you say?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Sasuke said as he looked back out the door.

**XxXxX**

"Landing in ten! Get ready!" A Speck pilot shouted as they neared the top of ship. A clone trooper turned to on of the two Specks that was in the ship.

"Why don't we just go in threw the bottom instead?" the trooper asked.

"Because the ship was never damaged from the outside besides the engines you guys are going to have to enter from the top. So, the only holes in the ship are by the engines at the top of the ship. The steel on this ship are reinforced, that's why Naruto went inside the ship to take it out way back when." the Speck replied as the dropship landed on the top.

Everyone piled off as the dropship went up into the air and out of site with some advice.

"Once inside the ship you will lose signal with anything outside unless you reach one of the radio stations scattered throughout the ship. It seems that short range radio works inside though. Also lookout for other adventures that also took the challenge of reaching the bottom they may help you." the Speck pilot said before cutting his connection to them.

The group of fourteen walked to a hole in the ship. They looked down at the hole to see pitch black. Sasuke looked up at the group that volunteered to go with him. The ten clones all had the shortened blasters for close combat situations as well as backpacks full of supplies. All ten clones had flashlights and night vision. The two Specks wore their standard uniform as well as a white trench coat. They where equipped with their long rifles as well as a RPG looking rocket launcher connected to their packs on their backs. The Specks had a flashlight on the end of their guns and a bayonet as well. Both Specks had a small jet pack for small bursts for further jumping if one can not use their grappling hooks. All twelve of the listed troops had pistols and grappling hooks in which to climb. Anakin wore a brown cloak that all Jedi wore in colder missions, but the cloak looked similar to his own. Anakin also had a pair of night vision contact lenses in for such occasions.

"Are we ready?" Sasuke asked as everyone looked up at him.

"Ready." Anakin said as everyone else nodded. The twelve troops activated their night vision while Anakin put in his night vision lenses at the same time Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Lets move." Sasuke said as the fourteen men jumped down into the hole.

They all landed and took up positions on the hallway. Sasuke landed last and looked down the sideways hallway. The doors where all shut and snow covered the ground from the various holes on this floor. The air was cold and quiet as snow continued to fall from the holes.

Sasuke looked up from where they just jumped from to see a man wearing a white cloak and straw hat standing there looking back. Sasuke quickly rubbed his eyes and the man disappeared.

"Sasuke. Is something the matter?" Anakin asked. Sasuke looked back at Anakin and sighed.

"Everything is fine. Lets get moving." Sasuke said as he walked down the hallway towards the end. Everyone followed him in a relaxed position as they reached the end of the hallway. Again they where met with another hole. This time they could see another hallway beneath them.

"We'll go first." a Speck said as they jumped down hole and landed on their feet. They immediately pointed their rifles in separate directions.

"Clear." They said over the radio. The rest of the group soon jumped down.

"Alright Sasuke, what's our destination?" Anakin asked.

"Lets find us one of those radio stations and camp out there. Agreed?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine by me." Anakin replied as they moved down the hall.

The group continued down hall until they saw a door on the ground that was open.

"Strange, all doors should have closed when the system failed. How did it open?" one of the Specks said to no one in particular. They reached the door and Sasuke and Anakin looked down inside and was shocked by what they saw. A tail was sticking out the side of a hole that connected it to the next room. The Specks soon joined them as the tail slithered into the hole and out of sight. The tail looked of bone with a thin coating of flesh over it except at the end. The end looked to be like a spearhead and it looked very sharp.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm... not sure." Anakin replied. A few more seconds of silence pasted before one of the Specks said the one thing that they didn't want to hear.

"I suppose we should go check it out since the end of the hallway has caved in." the Speck said as he he lifted his flashlight towards the end of the hallway. Indeed the hallway was caved in.

"I really don't want to, but lets go." Sasuke said as he jumped down into the hole. A Speck was on his back almost instantly as they looked around the room they where in. Nothing strange except the blood that dripped from the broken edges of the hole. The two approached the hole and walked threw the hole. The two men where flabbergasted.

"My lord. How could this have happened?" Sasuke said as they look around at the contents of the room.

Blood coated the walls of the room as mangled bodies where scattered throughout the room. A hole was in the center of the room with a blood stain dragging towards it. Sasuke and the Speck finally looked at a writing that was drawn into the blood. The two regretted ever looking at what it said.

'HE'S ALWAYS WATCHING' was what the writing said.

"What's going on-." Anakin said as looked at the contents of the room. "Holy shit."

"What are we going to do? Continue on or turn back?" Anakin asked. Sasuke was still shocked at the room, but snapped out of it.

"We continue on. I must reach the bottom, no matter what." Sasuke said.

"Fine, maybe we'll never see what did this." Anakin said as Sasuke and the first Speck jumped down the hole. Anakin and a clone followed close behind and the flow continued until only the second Speck was left.

The Speck took a few pictures of the room before following the rest of the group down the hole.

**XxXxX**

Little did the Speck know a sinister pair of eyes watched him from a vent near the side of the room before disappearing into the darkness of the ship.

**XxXxX**

'We have dived deeper into the belly of the ship. Everyone seems to be on edge since the incident on the third floor. I can't really blame them. That creature could be anywhere lurking in the shadows, but the two Specks seem slightly more comforted then the rest of us. Do they know something? Or am I just over thinking things. I haven't been this paranoid since the Great War all those years ago.' -Sasuke's Journal

"Looks like we finally made it." Anakin said as they entered a room that had the words 'hologram room' etched into the top of the door on the way in.

"Looks like someone has been here before. The equipment has all been repositioned." Speck A said. It has been decided that both Specks would be given a letter to decipher between the two. Eventually the clones just began calling Speck A Al and Speck Z just Z.

The room was above them in the hall so they all had to climb up into the room.

"Here's the plan we'll take turns in lookout. Team A will watch for an hour then Team B and so on and so forth until Z and I take the last watch. Everyone get some rest and prepare to move out. Al, think you can connect to the outside world?" Sasuke asked while two clones jumped down into the hall. Al was currently typing things into the computer and connecting a holopad to the computer.

"Sure. Just got it online." Al replied as a picture of a Speck appeared.

"Good to see you guys make it to outpost one. I suppose that you will be resting there for the night?" the Speck asked.

"Yes sir. We'll be resting for the night. We will warn you promptly when we begin moving again." Al replied.

"Copy that. Just remember that the further you go into the ship the harder it is to contact us. So the holopads will be unlikely to work the further you go in."

"Thank you sir. Wish us luck." Al replied. The holopad disappeared and Al stood up.

"I suggest you get some rest, we got a long way down to the bottom and I'm trusting you guys have my back." Sasuke said.

"Agreed. Good night." Al replied as he took off his pack and used it as a pillow.

'Something isn't right here. I don't know what, but something feels... off. At least there isn't any vents in here and these walls have been reinforced. We can rest easy... for now.' Sasuke thought as his tired bones began to feel their youthful flame flicker once more.

**XxXxX-Next morning **

"Rise and shine boys! It's time to get moving!" Anakin shouted as the clones struggled to get up.

"Come one commander, let us sleep for a few more minutes." A clone grumbled.

"No can do. Al and Z already moved ahead and scouted the area for the next best path and we need to catch up." Anakin said as the clones began to stand up. Sasuke was already up and ready to move.

"We need to hurry and get moving. Something may happen to them." Sasuke said as he jumped down the door and into the dark hallway.

"You heard the man, lets get moving." Anakin said as he followed Sasuke down into the hallway.

**XxXxX-Z's POW**

"How many floors have we moved threw?" I asked as we crept down the hallway back to back.

"At least three, and the same thing on every level, but have you noticed the strange fog?" Al replied.

"Yeah, it's disrupting my night vision. I can barely see." I said as the only thing I was able to see was the light coming from my flashlight at the end of my rifle.

"Agreed. Lets take off the night vision until we can get of this shit." Al said as we turned off our night vision.

We saw the difference immediately as we are able to see a little better in the dark halls. The night vision gave us a little bit of protection against the darkness that made up the halls of this ship. Now the only sorce of light was coming from the light at the end of their rifles and the light that was connected on the sides of their helmets.

Suddenly we heard clanks against the metal of the walls.

"Shh, did you hear that?" Al whispered as we began to look down our separate halls.

"Yeah, what was that?" I whispered back.

"Stay frosty. Don't let anything get the jump on you." Al said as we crouched down and slowly moved down the hall. The fog continued to get thicker and thicker until it was almost blinding.

"You still there?" I whispered to Al who was watching our backs. No answer.

"Al-" I started, but when I turned I was met with a skull with a thin coating of flesh on the outside. The eyes where simply black as no eyes where there to be seen. Its jaw was large and powerful from the looks of the bone structure. There was only one thing that went threw my head when I saw it.

"Hey there beautiful." I said as the creature screeched into my face as I jumped backwards and started to fire my rifle at the large 'thing'.

The bolts of white light smacked into the creature, but it didn't seem to faze it as it relentlessly charged towards me. I continued to backup until I fell down a hallway going to the next floor. My back smacked into the metal ground and I looked up at where I once was. I saw the creature screeching at me before piercing its sharp claws into the metal and crawl towards me against the sides of the wall. I pointed my rifle the beast and began to fire.

The creature was almost at the bottom of the wall as I aimed the rifle at the creatures head and pulled the trigger.

'Click.' Out of ammo.

"Fuck." I said as the creature lunged at me, but just as it was about to dig into my skin the monster came to a halt in mid air. I glanced behind it and see a grappling hook wrapping around its tail. Further towards the top stood Al barely hanging onto the creature as is desperately scratched towards me.

"Fucking kill it!" Al shouted as I rolled out of its reached and put in a new magazine. I pointed my rifle at the beasts head pulled the trigger. A white bolt smacked into its head and it stopped moving immediately. Al dropped the creature and jumped down next to me.

"So this is what we saw." Al said after kicking it in the side.

"Yeah. This was it. Should we wait for the others?" I asked as we glanced around. A howl could be heard echoing down the halls.

"I say we keep moving until we get out of this damn fog." Al suggested.

"Agreed. We keep moving then." I said as we continued down the new hall we where in and into the dense fog.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I have been extremely busy. Between graduation and attending D-Day Oklahoma I have been busy and stressed out of my head. But, here it is and I hope you all enjoy it. ^^


	3. Silence

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Jutsu**"

**XxXxX**=Break

**XxXxX**

'We have been in this fog for the past four floors and it's blocking our communications. The only thing we hear over the radio is static. Many of the men think that Z and Al are dead since we saw a dead creature one floor up. Those are good men and I doubt they would go down without taking at least ten more of those things with them.' -Sasuke's Journal

"Slow and steady boys. We don't need any heroes today." The captain of the clones said as the group of twelve slowly walked down the foggy hallway. Anakin and the clones have taken out their night vision and resorted flashlights as Sasuke kept on his Sharingan in case of an attack, even though he was unable to see threw the dense fog.

We came to another drop in the hall and as we looked down the darkness of the pit that lies before us a howling could be heard behind us.

We all turned around and looked into the dense fog in preparation.

"Troops, get down the hall and clear the bottom. Sasuke and I will hold it here." Anakin ordered.

"Yes sir!" The clone captain shouted as the ten troopers jumped down the shaft while connecting their grappling hooks.

Sasuke unsheathed his two swords while Anakin took out his lightsaber as claws could be heard scratching and clattering against the metal ground, but just as it was about to come into view, the noise disappeared, leaving the two senior men with a thick silence.

"What was tha-." Anakin started to say, but was taken by surprise when the creature that looked like the one before busted threw ceiling and tackled Anakin threw floor into the room below.

Sasuke was taken by complete surprise. How was he not able to read that or see that coming?

Sasuke quickly pushed that to the back of his mind as he followed the action threw the newly formed hole.

Anakin, by this time, was pinned to the ground and the creatures tail was coming down onto him. Anakins lightsaber was on the other side of the room. Sasuke was quick to block the tail made of bone and shoved the enormous creature off of the old Jedi.

The creature was unable to get a bearing until after stumbling and hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room. Anakin its time of weakness and grabbed his lightsaber. Anakin then proceeded to slash off the arm of the beast that attacked them.

The monster cried in pain as blood began to pour of it, but then something strange began to happen. Fleshy bubbles began to erupt from socket where its missing limb once was connected. Soon after an identical arm shot out of the bubbles.

"Regeneration!" Anakin said in surprise. The creature screeched in anger.

"Keep cutting until we find its weak spot." Sasuke said as the monster charged towards them. Anakin and Sasuke jumped out of the way, but the long spiny tail slashed at Sasuke who was only barely able to block it. Sasuke was then pinned by the tail, but Anakin took this to his advantage and slashed a the monsters spine.

The creature acted fast lifted his piercing claws to block the lightsaber and to both Anakin's and Sasuke's surprise, the claws blocked the lightsaber. A small black glow came from its claws as the creature threw Anakin into the wall. The creature, having completely forgot about Sasuke, charged towards Anakin .

"Shit!" Anakin shouted as Sasuke chased down the charging beast who was in the middle of a flying tackle. Anakin dashed out of the way just as Sasuke jumped onto its back, but the creature flew threw the wall and into the hallway leading down to where the troops hall.

"Burn in hell!" Sasuke shouted as he plunged both of his swords into the back of the creatures head. The creature screeched in pain and after smashing into the ground, the monster was dead.

Sasuke slowly lifted himself of the dead creature and looked at two troopers looking at him.

"Have fun flying?" One of the troopers asked as Anakin landed next to Sasuke.

"Once I get better navigating I will." Sasuke said as the four men laughed.

"Well, we heard the ruckus up there and I guess this is the cause of it. How did it go?" the captain asked as the eight other troopers arrived on the scene.

"All clear." a trooper said.

"Listen up everyone. These... things can only be killed to a blow to the head. Do not try cut off limbs as they seem to have regeneration abilities. They are smart and stealthy so check your corners and watch your ass." Sasuke said. The troopers all nodded and moved back to the hallway.

"Do you feel it?" Anakin asked once everyone as out of ear shot.

"Yeah, I feel my old rusty bones are coming back to life." Sasuke said as gold specks slowly leaked out of the creatures head. The gold specks would float up to Sasuke and Anakin and after touching their skin, disappear from sight. After fifteen seconds of this it eventually stopped.

**XxXxX**

'After hours of walking threw the foggy halls, I began to think of the situation that I was in. Of what we where all in. Where we trying to find Al and Z? Or where we continuing towards the bottom without them? The thought of leaving a comrade behind to die sickens me, but how where we going to be able to find them? Having them here would allow me to rest easy as the only other people in this group that I can trust is Anakin and maybe the Captain. Hopefully we find the exit to this fog as I'm beginning to wonder if Al and Z went ahead of us for a reason, but little did we know the answers to both of my questions would soon be answered.' -Sasuke's Journal

All one can hear are the boots of clones clamp against the ground as we moved down the hall. Its becoming a regular thing as the same thing seems to happening over and over again. Drop down hall, move threw another, repeat. It gets boring after a while, but knowing that a pair of eyes could be watching always spices this boring walk up a bit.

The fog was just as thick as it was seven floors ago as a strange purple glow began to protrude threw the fog. Everyone stopped except for the one the one clone that tripped over something.

"What the fuck could this have been!" the clone said as he looked at the ground to see what it as. The only thing he saw was the tail of a familiar creature, but that's all he needed to make him jump up and point his gun at it. After firing a few shots into it, the group found that it was not moving.

Sasuke moved over to its head and found a hole threw the center of its eyes.

"Hmm..." Sasuke mumbled as a voice echoed threw the halls.

"Is that you guys?" the voice asked as the terrified trooper jumped and fired three rounded towards the voice.

"Hold your fire!" the Captain shouted as two familiar white dressed men walked out of the fog from the direction of the purple fog.

"Z? Al? Where have you guys been?" Anakin asked.

"Holding up here. Waiting for you guys," Al said, "Come here and follow us."

The group followed Al and Z further into the purple fog until they saw even more dead creatures. Sasuke counted eight. As they continued walking one could see makeshift cover and soon dead people with holes all threw them and weapons strayed across the ground.

"Who are these people?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. They said they where from the bottom of the hall where this strange purple light is coming from. They said if we want to continue, to go threw here and we'll be safe... for a while." Z said as the number of dead reached ten to twelve.

"You two where the only ones alive?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we managed to hold off one an hour ago, but we decided to hold up here and wait for you guys for a little while." Al said.

"Then lets go." Anakin said as he jumped down the hole, quickly followed by the others.

**XxXxX**

It seemed like hours that we fell down threw the purple fog. After finally reaching the bottom Sasuke landed on his feet, but something was different.

Sasuke looked to his left, then to his right only to see darkness. He alone and with only the darkness and the fog to offer any comfort.

Sasuke then noticed that he was no longer standing on the walls and doors like before, but on the ground.

'What is happening? How am I standing like this?' Sasuke thought as he began to move down the hall. Slowly he moved, not making a single sound as a dark figure could barely be seen threw the fog. Sasuke came to a halt.

'Who is that? Anakin? Z? Al? A clone? Or maybe one of those monsters?' Sasuke thought as he slowly crept towards the dark figure. Fear and nervousness raced threw Sasukes body as a chill ran down his spine as Sasuke pulled out his swords.

Moving closer, Sasuke began to see white clothing. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Z. Al. Which are you?" Sasuke as he put away his swords and moved closer, but stopped cold at what he saw. A man wearing a white cloak and a straw hat stood looking at him underneath the darkness of the hat.

"Wh... who are you?" Sasuke asked as the air around them got colder until Sasuke's breath was visible.

Not a word was spoken from the white cloaked figure as it turned and began running away.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted as he chased after the figure. The figure turned a corner and as soon as Sasuke rounded the same corner the figure was gone. The hallway was lined with doors, some open, some closed. Sasuke began to walk slowly down the hall, not making a sound as the chill still lingered in the air.

Sasuke remembered looking into the darkness underneath the hat and could only feel fear, pain, and suffering. At first Sasuke thought it was Naruto, but how could that be? Naruto was dead along with Obi-Wan. Was it an imposter? If so how could the imposter run so fast?

These questions helped little to sound out the one thing that was sure to drive any man into madness. Nothing.

Having the sense that not one sound was being made and the pestering feeling that anything could be watching hung on Sasuke's mind this entire time.

The first sound that Sasuke heard made him jump a bit as something sounded like a huge weight smashed against the wall. Sasuke quickly ran to where the sound came from and when he ran into the room, swords drawn, Sasuke jumped back in complete shock and awe.

The white cloaked man from earlier stood in a room that had at least seven dead monsters inside. Golden lights slowly dripped out of the creatures heads and began to rise all around him. But there was something different about these creatures.

Their stature was much larger and their skin, much darker. Sasuke walked into the room and the golden lights moved over to him and began to touch his body. Once touching his skin the golden specs disappeared.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked. The straw hat on top of the white cloaked figures head denied any sight of the mans identity.

The man said nothing as Sasuke took a step into the room. Slowly Sasuke stared down as he walked in circles around him, golden specks still flowing and disappearing at the touch.

"Why are you dressed like Naruto? Are you trying to imposter him?" Sasuke asked, stopping behind the man. Sasuke would never learn the answer as the cloaked man quickly shot around and kicked Sasuke into the wall.

Sasuke slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. Sasuke glared back up at the cloaked figure, but was soon deprived of conciseness when a metal object crashed against Sasuke's head. Knocking him out.

**XxXxX**

"Oh, my head." Sasuke mumbled as he rubbed the side of his head. It was dark and the golden specs that did light up the room has disappeared. Sasuke went to move, but every part of his body hurt. Sasuke was in complete pain.

Sasuke then heard the sound of footsteps break the silence. The air around hm began to get more tense as the footsteps neared. What was it? A monster? Or maybe something else that hasn't yet revealed itself?

Sasuke turned on his Sharingan so he was at least able to see his demise. Suddenly the footsteps stopped outside his door. The silence that followed as Sasuke stared at the open door was what was going to break Sasuke in the end. Nothing happened as a clawed hand slowly wrapped its long and boney fingers around the edge of the door.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he knew what it was. The blood from the dead creatures must have attracted it to his location. Sasuke then began to move, but it was pointless. His muscles refused to move as the burning pain swelled in each and every move he tried to make. His chakra levels where next to nothing as he realized whatever happened with the golden specs must have done a huge number on his body.

The creatures head was now looking strait at him with those hollow eyes that was devoid of any light. Sasuke stared back at the creature as it moved into the room. The creature sniffed around the room until it was a few inches away from Sasuke's face. After sniffing Sasuke the creature screeched right in front of Sasuke's face, making Sasuke flinch at the sound.

After a few seconds of a staring contest with the beast, Sasuke could only muster up one thing that make him feel a little better in the end.

He spat in the monsters face.

**XxXxX**


	4. Gathering the Forces

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Jutsu**"

**XxXxX**=Break

After spitting into the monsters face, Sasuke could tell that the beast more than a little pissed off.

The creature screeched once more then went to bite Sasuke's head, but just as it was about to plunge its fangs into Sasuke a white light ripped threw the creatures mouth and next to Sasuke's head. The creature toppled over and fell to the ground with a loud bang.

A light then was shown into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke? Are you all right?" a voice asked in concern as the light was turned off. It was Z.

"Oh thank God." Sasuke said with such emotion he was about to cry.

"Glad to see I made it in time." Z said as he knelt down in front of Sasuke after turning his light back on and leaned it against the wall.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you. If I stayed alone for one more second I would gone mad." Sasuke said as Z helped him up and supported him. Sasuke then turned off his Sharingan as he was losing precious chakra at that moment.

"It's no problem, but you look different." Z said.

"Really? How so?" Sasuke asked.

"You look... younger. Almost at the age of twenty." Z said curiously. Sasuke sighed.

"So that's what those golden specs did. I don't know how it happens, but every time we kill one of those... things these golden specs come out of there heads and absorb into my body. But, only the darker ones seem to leak it." Sasuke explained.

"I see, but you look exhausted. Lets get to safe place to hold up. I know of one." Z said as the two slowly moved down the hallway.

"We also need to find the others. Have you seen anyone?" Sasuke asked.

"None that where a part of our group. I killed one of the creatures, but it wasn't one of the dark ones like in the room back there." Z said as they rounded a corner. Z's light at the end of his gun lit up the darkness that once hugged the stairs leading further down.

"You didn't find anyone?" Sasuke asked.

"I found someone. A lot of people actually." Z said as they moved down the stairs.

"Really? Where are they?" Sasuke said with a brighter tone of voice then before.

"At the end of this stairwell." Z said as they turned left at the end of the stairs and Z's light lit up a steel barred wall with several sandbag walls behind it. Dried blood clung to the bars and walls as they moved closer to the cage wall.

"Is this it?" Sasuke asked as said, now young, ninja failed to see anyone behind the cage.

"Unfortunately yes. The guards Al and I talked to said this was the first checkpoint on our way down, but when I got here..." Z said as he decided not to finish the sentence. Z unlocked the door with a key one of the guards gave him, but once entering the barred cage and reaching a larger conference room like area, Sasukes eyes widened.

A few lamp like lights illuminated the still slightly foggy room, giving it a red glow in the damp room. Dead bodies lay stray across the room. Men, women, children, all where mangled in some way, shape, or form. Dried blood stained every wall, ceiling and floor.

"How did this happen...?" Sasuke said as Z set Sasuke down on a chair.

"When I got here it was like this. The door was unlocked and open and there was a lot more bodies in here. I've been throwing them out threw the hole over there," Z said as he pointed over to a hole the size of a body, "I decided I would go and take a look around for anyone who may be lost and take them here. A man gets tired of throwing dead bodies down a hole every once in a while."

"I see. What's our next move?" Sasuke asked as Z began to pick more bodies and throw them down the hole.

"You need to take a rest. Here, let me help you to a bed. All the bunks didn't have bodies in them as most of the people where awake and out here when they attacked," Z said as he helped Sasuke up and into a room where eight bunks sat, clean as ever, "I wouldn't want to let you sleep on a bloody mattress."

"Glad you think that way." Sasuke said as he was lain down onto a bottom bunk. Z took all of Sasuke's stuff off and placed it in one of the empty trunks at the end of the bunk.

"Get some rest. I'll see you when your better prepared." Z said as he turned to leave.

"Wait. What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Clean up the rest of these bodies and go and try and find some of the others. For all we know they have all gone on to the next floor and completely skipped this place. I'm going to try and catch a few of them before they get to far." Z said as he closed the metal door to the room, leaving the only light of the room to a flickering bulb where twitched on and off every now and again.

Maybe Z was right, maybe he did need some sleep. His body has gone threw a lot in the past hours and he needed some rest to recover. At least here he didn't need to worry about anything attacking him.

**XxXxX**

Sasuke awoke to the sounds of gunfire in the main lobby. Orders and screams melted to one horrific noise as some sort of fight was erupting on the outside of the door.

Sasuke jumped from his bed and quickly dashed to the door. Sasuke noticed that he suddenly had much more energy and strength than he did before.

"Hold them back! Don't let them in!" a voice shouted as fire continued to penetrate the once quite air.

Sasuke cracked the door open and peered outside to see some common people with makeshift blasters firing at another group of people at the entrance of the large room. After further exception Sasuke noticed that Z and four clones where also among the group.

Sasuke was quick to decide whose side was his and jumped out in front of the group. After quickly shooting threw some handsigns Sasuke lifted the final sign up to his mouth.

"**Grand Fireball no jutsu**!" Sasuke shouted as a fire ball consumed the hallway where the intruding men once stood. After the fire died down most men that weren't burnt to a crisp where seen retreating into the dark.

"Glad to see you back up to one hundred percent. How does it feel?" Z asked.

"Haven't felt this way in years. But anyway who where those people?" Sasuke asked.

"Bandits. They roam the darkness killing and stealing anything they can find." One of the people that was defending the base said.

"And you guys are?" Sasuke asked.

"We where holding up with these clones a little ways down the hall when Z here found us. He invited us to come back to this checkpoint with him. There is about ten of us plus the troopers." the man said.

"Glad to see you up and about sir." one of the clones said.

"Thank you, but first get those doors shut before they attack us again." Sasuke said.

"Yes sir." the clones said. The four clones walked to the entrance and began to fix the door.

"So, what's our next move?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we could either stay here and continue looking for more people so when we do move on we'll have more manpower or we can move now and run with what we got. It's your choice commander." Z said. Sasuke looked around the room. Ten regular men with with makeshift blasters, four troopers which are trained in combat, and Z, who is the most elite man here in the room.

"Hey you!" Sasuke called. The man that talked to him earlier looked at him and walked over.

"What do you need? My names Alex by the way." Alex said.

"Are you the leader of this small force?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, we are a forward unit from Army group C of the Yomuka station three floors down in the engineering bay. We where sent here to look for survivors of this area, but after the last attack we got lost after losing our map." Alex said.

"So is the rest of Army group C is still around here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we had fifty plus soldiers after detaching us."

"Do you have any information on where they might be?"

"They could be by the communications room 467 further back where we came from. As you can tell most older communication systems don't work."

"Ok, here's what's going to happen. Z, you and I are going to seek out Com. Room 467 and get these soldiers. Alex, you stay here and defend this area from bandits and those monsters." Sasuke said.

"Monsters? Oh, you mean the Crawlers!" Alex said.

"Sure, whatever. Just hold down this area until we get back." Sasuke said as the two approached the door. Four clones stood by it with their more high tech blasters pointed out into the darkness that an old searchlight was illuminating.

"Good luck." The clone that opened the door said as the two walked out of the safety of he metal cage.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. The two where still on spotlight when they walked past the staircase that they came down from. After reaching the end of the hall Z turned on his flashlight at the end of his gun and on the side of his helmet.

"Where did you get that light?" Sasuke asked, referring to the flashlight on the side of the helmet.

"Neh, found a small flashlight on a dead body and figured he didn't need it anymore." Z replied.

"Ah, well looks like we are going this way." Sasuke said as he turned left.

"As you wish." Z replied as he followed Sasuke down the hall.

The two men crept down the hall, making no noise what so ever. The only sounds that was not there's was the distant squeaking of pipes in the background. After turning several corners the two heard a distinctive noise.

A child was crying and the noise was echoing down the hallway.

"A child?" Z asked to no one in particular.

Sasuke moved ahead with Z close behind as they followed the sound of the crying. They came to a door and heard the crying stop on the other side of the door. Z clicked a button that opened the door, but the only thing they saw was a single light in another room across the way from a window. The window that had the light in it had a door on the inside leading to a room beyond.

Sasuke and Z entered the room cautiously, checking all he corners, but the door behind them shut and locked itself.. The door inside the lit room in front of them opened and three men wearing makeshift armor and blasters entered the room.

"Hello there. Who might you two be?" One of the soldiers asked, obviously the leader. Behind them Sasuke and Z could see other troops in a room behind them.

"My name is Sasuke and this is Z. Z here managed to recover your missing forward unit." Sasuke said.

"Ah, Alex and his crew? That dumbass can't tell his left from his rights. Here, we'll let you out and meet you outside your door." The man said as he started to punch in some keys, but sparks began to fly from the computer.

Suddenly a giggling noise could be heard around the room that Sasuke and Z where in.

"New toys to play with. I haven't had any new toys since the last ones. Here I'll let you play with my pets for a while. They're very cute and enjoy hugging a lot!" a little girls voice said as it resounded around the room. Z scanned the walls with his flashlight, but stopped when his flashlight saw a large spider in the upper corner of the room.

"Hurry up with that door." Sasuke said as he pulled out his swords.

"I'm trying! The damn things busted! Fuck we'll have to do it manually at the door! Just hold them off until we get there!" the man shouted as the three men ran out of the room with the door closing behind them.

"We got incoming!" Z shouted as massive amount of spiders began to swarm out of the AC vent. Z began to unload on anything that moved while Sasuke dashed towards the spiders and began slicing them in two. After a few minutes of this Z saw the spiders gaining ground.

Z quickly switched firing modes of his rifle. Z then grabbed a tube that was coming out of his backpack and hooked it to the bottom of his rifle.

"Sasuke! Get back!" Z shouted as Sasuke jumped back next to him.

Z squeezed and suddenly a blue fire spat of the barrel and lit the entire area in front of them up in a blue flame. After stopping his torrent of blue fire everything in front of them was burnt to a crisp.

"I never knew your gun could do that." Sasuke said as Z disconnected the tube and put it away.

"Our guns can be just about every firearm. Just slap on the right modification and there you go." Z said as the blue flames coming off the corpses of the spiders illuminated the area. Another giggle bounced off the walls of the room.

"You guys are fun! Now it's my turn to play!" the voice said in a playful tone. It got quiet as Sasuke and Z backed up into the corner.

"Do you see her?" Sasuke asked as Z pointed the flashlight in different directions.

"No." Z replied in a quiet voice. Z then pointed his rifle up and there he saw a little girl with glowing red eyes and extremely long nails. She was pale with pitch black hair and a pink dress. The little girl screeched and jumped down towards them.

"Out of the way!" Z shouted as he grabbed Sasuke's arm shoved both of them out of the way. The girls claws dug into the metal.

Z pulled up his rifle and pointed it at the girl. Z squeezed the trigger and a white blast hit the girls head, but the girl seemed unfazed.

"That tickled!" the little girl said before jumping at Z. The girl brought her claws down onto Z, but was blocked by Sasuke's swords.

"Z! Find her weak spot! We can't keep this up forever!" Sasuke shouted as he struggled to push back the girl, but said monster had surprisingly an endless amount of strength. Z jumped backwards and grabbed a small stick that had what looked to be a rocket on the end of it.

"Get out of the way!" Z shouted. Sasuke jumped to the side as Z pulled the trigger on the small rocket. The rocket plowed its way into the girl. The girl then exploded into a red mist with all its blood splattering on the walls.

The two worn out victors breathed heavily as they looked at the still burning bodies of the spiders and where the little demon girl once stood. Sasuke looked to Z who put the tube back into his backpack.

"Where are you keep all this gear?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"We replicated some Naruto-sama's storage seal for these weapons and ammo and placed them in our pack. We have weapons for almost everything we run into. Although after seeing some of the things we saw down here, I don't know if we do anymore." Z said as the door behind them opened up and five soldiers ran into the room with flashlights scanning the area.

"Clear!" One of the soldiers said before the leader from before walked into the room.

"Ah! So you guys are still alive! We heard you guys as we fought our way around. Most of the these hallways are collapsed so it took us a while to get around, but where are my manners. The names Giovone. Pleasure." Geovone said as he reached out his hand. Sasuke shook the mans hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leafs." Sasuke.

"What's a powerful man doing down here?" Geovone asked.

"Personal reasons. This is Z. Part of the Specks Fox company." Sasuke said. Z reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Geovone said as Z said nothing as he shook the mans hand.

"So you have fifty plus men?" Sasuke asked.

"Well about forty four now. We lost a few on the way over here. Damn Crawlers got to them." Geovone said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but we've got to get moving. This place isn't safe." Sasuke said.

"Agreed. Lead the way." Geovone said as Sasuke nodded.

"Z, you're on me. Watch my back." Sasuke said. Z nodded.

"Yes commander"

**XxXxX**

**A/N: Woot! Finally up! Sorry guys, but I have been experiencing some changes and have been neglecting this story, but here you guys go! I'm sorry to tell you guys, but I'm going to be getting a new computer soon and will be wiping this one. So I'll be out of a computer for a week and a half? Somewhere around there, but I may be able to start writing on my iPad and transfer the documents to my new computer. **

**Well I hope that everyone that actually does read this story waits for me! **


End file.
